Misunderstanding
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: In honor of Halloween, a story of what happens when a girl dresses up as a dog demon and goes wandering through the woods... lol. Sort of humor... maybe? ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or make any money from this

A/N: For those of out there that celebrate Halloween, or for me, Samhain.

Post canon, teen Rin. No secksings

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hold still!" Kagome admonished, putting the finishing touches on the latex pointed ear which would cover Rin's human ones.

The glowing gold cat's eye contacts were in, the wig was on, her dark hair around the edges spray painted silver with the colored hair spray, the purple henna stripes on her cheeks in place, the fake plastic fangs denture creamed in and the green-glow-in-the-dark plastic nails attached and filed to points, complete with several glow whips strung together in an imitation of Dokkusenso. The blue painted moon on her forehead completing the look.

Rin pulled back and looked in the mirror. She gaped, openly, at the work Kagome had done.

"I look like his mother!" she giggled.

Yes the deception was complete, and Rin was ready for the festival.

Kagome, complete with doggie ear headband dragged Rin outside to the other humans who were all now dressed up as demons, although no one was as convincing as Rin and Kagome, with all their modern costume items.

Inuyasha laughed when he saw the pair, grabbing his wife by the hips and dragging her to him,

"Arf, arf baby, I've never seen a hotter bitch!" Kagome smacked her husband on the shoulder playfully.

Inuyasha sniffed the air,

"What are you wearin' that smells like that? I can't even smell YOU anymore!"

Kagome giggled and Rin blushed, they were both wearing 'angel' perfume, and perhaps Kagome had gone a little wild with it, practically dousing Rin.

The night wore on and the festival was coming to a close. Little did Rin know her Taiyoukai was in the forest, waiting until the smell of incense, food, bad sake, and good opium died down, signaling the end of the festival, so he might might visit Rin when it was over.

By the end of the night Rin was feeling like she always did at large gatherings of humans… out of place. The woods here were safe, long ago the youkai had learned that to come here was a death sentence, and so, she decided to go for a walk, forgetting completely her costume.

She walked the forest unafraid, until she felt eyes on her.

She froze. She was not afraid, and had learned long ago it was futile to run from a predator, so rather than run as a human would, she reacted as her lord had taught her… like a demon.

She slowed her breathing, focused on her heart rate, and closed her eyes, focusing her other senses to attempt to locate the disturbance.

A low growl came from her right. Rather than frighten her, she recognized it for what it was, a comforting sound. She relaxed immediately, and did as Inuyasha had taught her, giving a short 'yip' in return… a sort of… friendly greeting.

Sesshomaru watched as the beautiful, if odd smelling, bitch made her way through the forest, walking as only youkai can at night, completely unafraid and confident. He sent his jykai flaring and she only stopped and stood. He saw her close her eyes, obviously focusing on finding him. He growled in greeting, an alpha male sound, which she responded to positively, relaxing her stance and then greeting him in return.

He came from the trees then,

"You are beautiful." He stated casually, as if commenting on the weather. "But your jykai is weak, unless… you are so powerful you are concealing it?"

The demoness gaped at him in disbelief, but showed no fear. She was pleased to see him, but… confused by something.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Something about her… her voice… he'd heard it before… although, she was whispering now, so it was hard to tell. Obviously she'd heard of him. He wasn't surprised, he was powerful, rich, and held status. Of course she knew of him.

He approached her, and tilted her chin up by a single claw, testing to see if she would allow it, bare her throat to him, submit.

She did, and he placed his fangs at her throat, holding her, not biting down, but simply showing his dominance of the situation.

He released her, satisfied. He came behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist, and pressing his body against hers.

"What are you doing?" The odd smelling female whispered.

He didn't answer verbally, but sliced the hem of her kimono from neck to shoulder, and bent down to press his fangs into her shoulder. A mating hold.

He waited for her to go slack, but she did not. She didn't fight him either… odd… he growled and pinched a little more, but did not break skin. He shook his head a little, insisting she go limp, still, she did not.

She whined, winced, but did not scent of fear… only confusion. She should not be confused, she should slacken beneath his hold and allow him to bring her to all fours.

Also, she did not smell right. Something was off…

"Please, Sesshomaru-sama… Rin is sorry… whatever she did… Rin is sorry…" There was no whispering now, and he heard her voice clearly for the first time.

He started, breaking her skin with his fangs, tasting blood… human blood… Rin's blood.

He pulled away, his eyes were narrowed and his eyebrows were scrunched. What was going on?

She turned to him then, her eyes filled with tears,

"Don't hurt, Rin! She didn't mean to disrespect you! Everyone dressed up as demons for the festival… well except Kagome-chan, she's a hanyou…"

His eyebrows shot up. This female before him, this dog-demoness that nearly fooled almost all his senses, was… Rin?

She must be. She tasted of Rin's blood. But… How?

"I will not harm you."

At that the female, _Rin_, he reminded himself, rushed to him, hugging him tightly. Yes, if anything confirmed it, this did. No demoness would act as such towards him, an alpha male. They would be reverent and show proper respect, something Rin never did, but that he found he enjoyed about her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back at the hut Sesshomaru watched in awe as Rin removed bit by bit of her costume. There were silver streaks in her hair, and the henna markings stayed behind on her cheeks, but her eyes were brown and her fingernails were no longer claws, her fangs were removed and she put on a new kimono, because of the tear in her old one. She cursed herself for not wearing one _he_ had given her, then perhaps he would have recognized her sooner.

When Inuyasha has seen Rin's shoulder, sporting imprints of fangs he had laughed outright.

Sesshomaru was not so amused.

Now, even with her 'costume' off, he couldn't help but to notice… she was _beautiful_.

Perhaps… Someday…


End file.
